Bloody Hell!
by MadameLanoire
Summary: Ginny Weasley isn't mooning over The Boy Who Lived anymore, and Harry's pissed. Instead of following him around, shes been galivanting with the Slytherins! Who knows, next she'll be mooning over Draco Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I really don't know where this fic is going yet, so just stay tuned.

Untitled

Ginny walked slowly down the corridor to the potions lab. Sighing, she entered the room to find herself face to face with a very disappointed Snape.

"You're **late **Weasley." He snapped, eyes narrowing. Ginny fell before him;

"Oh please sir! I had to brave the many dangers of our treacherous but beloved school! The dungeon is not a safe place, there are monsters lurking behind every corner. The horror, my lord, the horror!"

The class burst into laughter, each student quite used to Ginny's antics. Even Severus Snape, the toughest teacher in the school, couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Go sit down before I thrust you back out into that danger." He said, struggling to hide the amuesment in his voice. Snape quite enjoyed the youngest Weasely , she was far more amusing than any of his other students. Ginny's outrageous actions were hard not to like.

Ginny sat down between Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. One would question why the littlest Weasely would sit with two of Harry's enemies. Truth was, halfway through her second year, the girl had ditched "The Dream Team" finding them annoying, and their adventures immature. Harry was a whiny brat, Ron was….well, Ron. She still cared for Ron and Hermione, but she steered clear of The Boy Who Lived. Blaise, Pansy and Ginny had been assigned three years ago, and since Ginny had stopped mooning after Harry, they had dropped all defenses and quickly found that Ginny was well worth having as a friend.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, Pansy quickly scrawled a note;

_Whats going on? Why are you late? Everything okay?_ And handed it to the girl. Ginny glanced at the paper, and then pulled out her quill and ink. Writing a reply and handing it back.

_Everything is fine. Ron and Harry had another falling out, and Harry expected me to go against my brother and stand with him. Yeah, right. Harry's a good kid but he is so ridiculously hard to get along with I don't even think a friendship is worth it. So I just made up some bullshit and left. _

Pansy nodded after reading the note. She handed it to Blaise, who rolled his eyes, and scrawled a message.

_I think he should be known as The Boy Who Lived; but takes his life for granted, complains all the time, attempts suicide for attention, and tries to pit his friends against eachother_.

Ginny read the note, and let out a snort of laughter that was more than just a little noticeable, and in turn, received a glare from Snape. The note writing halted and all three students actually started paying attention. Aside from all the trouble they made, the three of them were among the few students that got top grades.

As soon as they were dismissed, Ginny followed Pansy and Blaise out of the room. They walked down the hall to their next class, laughing together at inside jokes.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, head in his hands, trying to recollect his thoughts. Ron just didn't understand, and Hermione was too eager to please to take either side, not to mention that Ginny had completely blown them off. What was with her lately? She was supposed to be mooning over him wasn't she?

"_Dominique, nique, nique, S'en allait tout simplement, Routier pauvre et chantant, En tous chemins, en tous lieux, Il ne parle que du bon Dieu.!"_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as three students came prancing through the hall singing some annoying french song at the top of their lungs. Harry glanced up, and caught sight of ginger hair. He took a closer look, and found that the ginger hair indeed belonged to Ginny, who was skipping through the hall with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson on each arm. His hands clasped in fists of rage he stood to reprimand her, but she had already left the hall.

_So! Little Miss "I love Harry" is prancing around singing french songs! With Slytherins no less! She's on our side, whats she doing gallivanting with the enemy?_

The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Ginny should be with him, and Ron, and Hermione, her true friends!

Harry stopped for a second, thinking something over. They had never…really…accepted Ginny into the "Dream Team" as they were called. Actually he had been downright mean to her on more than one occaision. But that was still no reason for her to be siding with the enemy! Who knows, next she'd be mooning over Malfoy!

Blaise was rolling around on the floor of Pansy's room, cramped with hysterical laughter. Ginny and Pansy were sitting on the bed, giggling along with him.

"AH! My luhv, did youh cee ze look on his face? Ah, tvas priceless!" Blaise choked out, with what was supposed to be a mock french accent.

Ginny couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard. True, in her first year she had followed Harry around like a lovesick….thing. But now that she thought about it, Harry was mean, selfish, and full of himself, and truth be true, she didn't want anything to do with him.

"You guys are so…ridiculous…" Ginny said, once she was able to catch her breath.

"No, no, Harry's the ridiculous one, we're more on the sane, normal side." Pansy said thoughtfully, holding back her laughter. Her effort didn't do much, as she was soon laughing so hard she fell off the bed.

After a few moments, their laughter slowed into heavy breathing.

"So…we've got a week of classes left, and then break. Its going to be bloody brilliant!" Blaise said excitidly, taking another gulp of fire whiskey.

"Yeah..brilliant…" Ginny muttered under her breath. Her parents were going to visit her brother in Romania over break, so she was stuck at the castle for a whole two weeks.

"Ah, another brilliant christmas, made even more brilliant by the absence of the overbearing sadistic arses we call our fathers" Pansy said happily " Uhh, no offense Ginny."

"None taken my dear." Ginny said, a little less than enthusiastic.

Blaise, who had been laying on his back, rolled over, putting his chin in his hand in a thoughtful way.

"What are you doing for Christmas? Presents, shagging...shagging...?"

"Hmm. Less than likely." She returned.

"Well what then?" Pansy said, snuggling up to her.

"How about…staying at the castle, in my room, moping?" she said glumly. There was a shocked silence, followed by Blaise's drunken holler;

"**LESS THAN LIKELY**, my love. You'll be joining me and Pansy at my _enormous_ mansion in the middle of nowhere, feasting, dancing, and getting ridiculously smashed." Blaise said, in a tone of finality. Ginny's heart fluttered. The only place she'd ever been invited was Hermione's house for a sleepover. A pang of worry peirced her chest.

"You're joking, right?"

"Not bloody likely dear. Unless of course you don't want to join us in our festivities…"Blaise returned, his grin fading slightly.

"No, no! I'd love to come! Its just…I've never really been invited anywhere.." She said finally.

"Well, consider yourself completely invited." He said, his grin returning. Ginny giggled in response.

Pansy sighed, sounding exhausted.

"Well guys, I have to say, I am completely gone. If you two would excuse yourselves from my chambers, I think I need to get some beauty rest." She said after a moment.

"I'm gonna have to go with...No." Blaise returned, scooping the girl up affectionatly and tucking her into the bed. Once she was setteled, he climbed in himself, cuddling up to her. Ginny sat there akwardly for a few moments, and then very quietly got up and headed for the door. Upon reaching the door, she found that not only was the door locked, but the handle was read hot.

"I wouldn't be going anywhere if I were you, this _is_ and awfully dangerous castle, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

BLOODY HELL, chapter two.

disclaimer-points to JK. its all hers. not mine.

Ginny stopped, her hand still one the door knob, her muscles frozen. A figure stood before her, but in the darkness she couldn't make out their identity. The figure stepped into the light, and the girls heart froze. Severus Snape stood before her, and he did not look happy to see her.

"Why, may I ask, is the little Weasley in my house?" He said, his words punctuated with ice. "I do believe that the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor?"

Ginny's mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish. Rarely was she out of things to say, but she could not seem to respond to the potion masters inquiry.

"Oh shut up Snape." Blaise said, slurring his words drunkenly. "She was with us. Stop being such a bloody prat."

Snapes eyes narrowed, and for a split second Ginny's skin tingled with expectency of physical assualt. Much to her surprise, Snape's face broke into a smile.

"Miss Weasley, while Blaise seems to think your presence is justified, I however strongly disagree, and think you should scurry back to your tower. That essay _is_ due tomorrow.

Ginny brushed past Snape, who smacked her rump smartly.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Password?" The fat lady commanded as Ginny approached. Overraught with stress, Ginny's brain could not produce the correct answer.

"Listen here. You very well know that I am in Gryffindor, and if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to make what Sirius Black did to you seem like a bloody tea party. Got it?"

The Fat Ladys mouth was in the shape of a perfect O, and she was shaking quite noticibly. The portrait swung aside, and Ginny entered. The anger that Snape's indecency had won was beginning to boil. When she caught sight of Harry, brooding in the corner, she was close to boiling over.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing prancing around with Slytherins? You're a bloody traitor, going and befriending my enemies. Good friend you are, really defending me when I need your help. I'm still stuck in this rut, I feel horrible, and I've got the whole bloody wizarding world on my shoulders, and you go behind my back and befriend THEM!"

"A. I am not, have never been, and will never be your friend. B. Gryffindors are supposed to be noble, and you're a sorry as excuse for one, try showing something other then sheer stupidity once and a while. C.I would rather associate with my so called "enemies" than associate with a twat like you. D. Other people have problems too, its not all you E. I'm really tired right now and frankly, I don't give a rats ass about how The Boy Who Lived; But Is The Biggest Prat In The Entire Bleeding Universe And Has His Wand Shoved So Far Up His Rectum That He's Spitting Sparks, feels. This is the real world, and it sure as hell isnt a pity party for you, so suck it up and get used to it." And with that, she turned on her heel and headed for the girls dorm. Harry was left to stand there, shocked at the fact that the small girl who had not so long ago followed him around like he was God, was now speaking of his rectum in unfavorable ways. He'd get back at her. He'd show her who her true friends were.

------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke the next morning still seething. Though she had wonderful dreams of polishing her shoes with Harry's face, her mood had not improved. She dressed quickly and went down for breakfast. Hermione and Harry were sitting at the table, deep in conversation, Hermione apparently joining in on Harry's never ending pity party. She quickly avoided this, grabbing a piece of toast and hurrying off to Care of Magical Creatures. Ginny was the only student who was in the class, so the curriculim was mostly just sitting and chatting with Hagrid. The girl shared his love of all things strange and magical, and she had a wealth of knowledge that Hagrid found incredible.

"Ah, heres muh favorite person."

"Morning Hagrid"

"Whats with the glum face?" He asked. Ginny looked down and entered her teachers hut silently. "Oh no. No no no. None of this shite. Todays lesson will consist of tea, and talk. Sit down."

Ginny took a seat at the large table, giving Hagrid and akward look. "Its not anything Hagrid, I'm just...a mite frustrated with Harry. I'm sick of his complaints."

"Aye, the boy needs to shut up and get on with life already. He's the bleeding poster child for self pity."

She looked at Hagrid with a brow raised. Hagrid stopped, biting his lip. "Shouldn't have said that."

---------------------------------

The day passed, agonizingly slow. After what seemed to be a few decades, Ginny was sitting in Blaises room, waiting for him to get back from class. Ginny heard the squeak of the door opening.

"Blaise, I really can't stand being in that tower anymore. Its killing me, I was wondering if I could-"

Looking up, she found that she was not addressing Blaise.

Draco Malfoy stood before her.


End file.
